eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristi Kogălniceanu
belongs to Kibeth Name Etymology Cristi: is a Romanian male name meaning follower of christ Kogălniceanu: a Romanian surname meaning from Cogalnic, a river in Moldova and south-western Ukraine. Also the surname of a powerful upper-class Romanian family who produced a Prime Minister. Nicknames *Cris Pronunciations Cristi: Kree-stee Kogălniceanu: Kohg-ahl-neech-ay-ah-noo Quick Info Cristi Dimitre Kogălniceanu was born to Dimitre and Alexandreina Kogălniceanu on September 5th near Craiova, Romania, precisely two years after his elder sister Ecaterina. For the first seven years of his life, he lived the life that any well-off pure-blood child with influential parents would. Happy, sheltered, with his parents, siblings and grandmother. And then their parents decided to get away from the politics of the upper class community, and it all changed. Ecaterina was nine, Cristi seven, Alin six, and Luminita four. It was broad daylight; none of the family were expecting anything. Then a muggle gang, which had been breaking into houses all over Craiova, well... broke in. All of those households contained wizards. This gang, consisting of six young men, killed their parents and Alin - the other three were spared only because they had hidden and the men weren't overly observant. How their family died will not be divulged here, other than the fact that they were extremely horrid and painful ways, and the bodies left in the house with the remaining children, who did not return to the family estate until nine years later. Appearance Cristi is relatively handsome, with pale skin, the blonde hair characteristic in the Kogălniceanus, and blue eyes. His model is Alexander Ludwig, who played Cato in The Hunger Games, and Bjorn Ironside in Vikings. Personality WIP Relationships Ecaterina Kogălniceanu Eca is Cristi's older sister, and in the years since the incident, has been his mother figure as well. They tease each other a lot, which most find out of character for Cristi - but that's just how he is with his siblings. Luminita Kogălniceanu Lumi is Cristi's younger sister, and he's very protective of her, after Alin. He makes it clear that if anyone upsets, insults or harms a hair on her head, he will not let them get away with it - even if it's another Ace. Emelia Dalca WIP Siân Neris Vaughan and Ileana & Luca Radu Siân, Ileana and Luca are the three other original Aces, Siân as Clubs, and Ileana and Luca as the Hearts twins. He met Siân first out of all the Aces, Ileana through Emelia, and Luca through Ileana - they were immediately friends, and have been since first year. Family *Dimitre Kogălniceanu (Father) † *Alexandreina Kogălniceanu née Enescu (Mother) † *Ecaterina Kogălniceanu (Older Sister) *Luminita Kogălniceanu (Younger Sister) *Alin Kogălniceanu (Younger Brother) † Trivia *Cristi's face claim, Alexander Ludwig, was in the first Hunger Games movie as Cato, and is in the TV series Vikings as Bjorn Ironside. *Cristi was referred to among the Aces as Diamonds Gallery Cristi.jpg Cristisword.jpg Cristi2.jpg Category:Nikelkaj Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Romanian Category:Born in Romania Category:Kibethastarael ♦ Category:Kogălniceanu Family Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Name Begins With "C" Category:Straight Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Creme Category:September Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Legitimate Child Category:Fifth Years